Ressac
by Oswin Clara Oswald
Summary: "Hook reposa sa tête douloureuse sur l'oreiller. Emma venait de fermer la porte, et il s'autorisa à pousser un soupir. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser la sensation de vide qui le submergeait à nouveau."


Huhhhhghhj je voulais faire un tout petit one-shot au départ, et puis ça s'est terminé en chapitre de 1000 mots. J'ai une passion pour les personnages brisés, les petits rigolos qui cachent leur peine (aka Stiles Stilisky, le Docteur, Leo Valdez) derrière des plaisanteries. Hook est un de ceux là. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de messages de haine à l'encontre de ce personnage, mais je l'aime, tout simplement. Et j'ai beaucoup d'espoir pour lui. Il me tarde vraiment d'en savoir plus sur sa personnalité, de connaitre son enfance, ses jeunes années (et de le voir finir avec ma petite Emma)...

* * *

Hook reposa sa tête douloureuse sur l'oreiller. Emma venait de fermer la porte, et il s'autorisa à pousser un soupir. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser la sensation de vide qui le submergeait à nouveau.

« Continue de sourire mon gars. Tu es totalement désarmé, il est sur ses pieds. Il est immortel, pratique la magie, et tu as blessé sa copine. Si je devais choisir le cadavre de l'année, je te choisirais, toi. »

Il avait sourit, et ce sourire s'était transformé en rictus. Il ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre avec cette fille. D'habitude, avec les femmes, c'était toujours lui, le charmeur, le Dom Juan, qui menait la danse. Et puis, Emma était arrivé, et elle avait changé ses perspectives. Là haut, dans la demeure du géant, il avait tout fait pour la faire parler, pour la séduire. Il s'émouvait assez puérilement de la voir résister avec plus ou moins de succès à ses avances, et le jeu qui s'était installé entre eux avait le parfum des embruns d'enfance.

Elle avait pris sa main, et Hook était redevenu Killian le temps d'un battement de cil. Mais l'oiseau s'était échappé, et elle l'avait abandonné, comme on paraissait l'avoir laissée auparavant. Il avait hurlé son nom, et un déferlement de rage s'était écoulé dans son corps.

« Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque avec toi… »

Il avait compris qu'il avait percé l'armure d'indifférence de cette femme plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il l'avait touché au point où elle s'était sentie en danger.

Mais le problème, c'était qu'elle l'avait heurté encore davantage.

« La fille Swan. Tu l'as choisie. »

Cora. Elle osait lui donner des leçons. Hook n'avait pas chercher à protester, toute discussion étant totalement impossible avec cette femme. Alors, au lieu d'argumenter, il avait agit.

« J'en ai fini avec toi. »

Et il avait tourné le dos à cette Swan, comme on tourne le dos à une terre promise. Il avait évité le regard de la Reine de Cœur et était remonté sur son vaisseau.

Car après tout, ce qui comptait pour Hook, c'était la vengeance. Qu'importait que Swan est pansé son vague à l'âme par ses répliques cinglantes et ses airs sceptiques. Il devait venger Milha.

En débarquant à StoryBrooke, il avait laissé Cora disparaitre et vaquer à ses sordides affaires. Hook n'avait jamais apprécié ce simulacre de harpie, et il fut heureux de la voir disparaitre.

Plus résolu que jamais, il avait réussi à entrainer la fiancée de Rumplestiltzkin sur son bateau, et ce poltron l'avait suivi. Alors il l'avait provoqué, avait tout fait pour qu'il le frappe, et que cette rencontre s'apparente à la mise à mort qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps. Il avait compris depuis plusieurs décennies que le meilleur moyen de faire disparaitre le sentiment de vide et de culpabilité qui le hantait été d'entrainer le poltron avec lui. Et quoi de mieux que de faire raisonner en lui les sirènes de la jalousie ?

Mais malgré ses provocations, Rumple avait renoncé à le tuer. Pour les yeux de Belle. Ils étaient partis, entrelacés, et avaient laissé Hook sur son bateau. Les moments de solitude qui avaient suivit avaient été terribles. Ce lâche, ce poltron, ce froussard avait quelqu'un qui croyait assez en lui pour le raisonner, pour l'aimer, et ce en dépit des affrosités qui jonchaient son passé.

Cela faisait plusieurs siècles que le cœur d'Hook ressemblait à un cimetière marin. Il était habitué au ressentiment, à la colère. La douleur l'avait poursuivi une grande partie de sa vie, et semblait vouloir devenir sa Circé. Mais cette fois, quelque chose de plus terrible agitait ses pensées : loin, très loin, dans les eaux troubles de sa conscience, Hook avait décerné du dépit.

Au départ, il avait été très désappointé par ce sentiment, l'avait attribué à la déception d'avoir échoué si près du but, et puis avait du se rendre à l'évidence : il se mentait. Désorienté, il s'était relevé et avait regardé par dessus-bord, contemplant les ondes provoquées par deux stupides oiseaux qui étaient là depuis son arrivée. Et une chandelle s'était allumée dans son esprit.

Des cygnes.

Il ignorait ce que ces volatiles fabriquaient là, en eau-salée, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, parce qu'Hook avait comprit.

Il était redevenu Killian pour quelques secondes, et l'évidence s'était imposée d'elle-même : s'il restait encore longtemps, ici, dans cette maudite ville, il risquait de la revoir. Et cette possibilité était totalement exclue : il ne devait pas se laisser distraire.

Il avait pris une grande inspiration et était redevenu le Capitaine Hook.

Puis il s'était mis en chemin pour terminer sa mission.

Revoir Emma ne terrifiait pas autant Hook que Killian. Hook était un homme fort, sans peur et sans attaches. Très peu de choses le rattachaient à son ancien lui, et cette femme avait pourtant réussi à s'infiltrer dans cette faille plus fine qu'une plume d'oiseau. Sans même le vouloir. Il n'avait donc pas le choix : il fallait en finir, et vite. Le ressac des sentiments l'avait détruit une fois, et il préférait mille fois la douleur corporelle à celle de l'âme.

« Je ne compterais pas là-dessus. »

Il avait balancé cette phrase de son ton le plus cruel, le plus Capitaine Hook, et avait tiré dans l'épaule de Belle. A sa grande satisfaction, il l'avait vu s'effondrer, et l'entendre murmurer « Mais qui est Belle ? ». Rumplestilskin n'avait eu d'yeux que pour son amie, et l'avait dévisagée, désespéré, s'effondrer et oublier jusqu'à sa propre identité.

Et puis, Hook avait vu cette énorme chose foncer sur la route. C'était gros, cela faisait du bruit, cela paraissait puissant, et ça se rapprochait vite. Très vite. Il eut un dernier regard pour le couple brisé, et sentit le poids de la culpabilité s'envoler. Il avait vengé son amour, il pouvait à présent la rejoindre en toute quiétude.

Hook laissa la place à Killian, et Killian se jeta sur la voiture.

Mais Killian ne vit pas le visage de Milha.

Killian entendit le chant du cygne.


End file.
